


Сказка о спящем драконе

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Почему северный остров иногда называют островом Дракона.





	Сказка о спящем драконе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 в команду WTF Sacred II 2019.

Большой общий зал гудел от шума и от жара пылающих очагов. Сегодня из долгого похода вернулись охотники с богатой добычей, и жители деревни чествовали их от всей души. Рекой текло пиво, над огнём жарился целый кабан, один из привезённых пару часов назад. Мужчины улыбались, хлопая друг друга по плечам, с размаху чокаясь деревянными кружками, оживлённо обсуждали охоту и улов.

Среди них маленькой юркой змейкой проскользнула, ухитрившись никого не задеть, девочка в леопардовой шубке и с разбегу бросилась на шею невысокого смуглого мужчины:

– Отец, с возвращением!

– Северина! – мужчина подхватил её на руки и крепко прижал к себе. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Сквозь толпу с трудом протолкалась дородная рыжеволосая женщина.

– Извини, Сефар, – выдохнула она. – За этим маленьким чертёнком невозможно угнаться!

– Я хотела встретить тебя, – девочка упрямо встряхнула головой, множество смоляно-чёрных косичек рассыпались по плечам. – Разве это плохо?

– Нет, всё в порядке, – улыбнулся Сефар и обернулся. – Спасибо, Марта, я сам отведу её домой и уложу спать.

– До завтра, няня, – довольная Северина помахала Марте и уткнулась в шарф отца, пропахший дымом, лесом и снегом.

– Ну что, идём домой, маленький чертёнок? – поддразнил он и поднял её повыше, усадил на плечо. Северина засмеялась и уцепилась за его капюшон.

– Ты же расскажешь мне сказку? – спросила она, с важным видом глядя сверху вниз на море голов.

– Конечно, расскажу.

Северина пригнулась, когда они прошли в двери и окунулись в морозную ночь, подсвеченную золотистым сиянием окон домов. Придерживая её рукой, Сефар широкими шагами пересёк площадь и приблизился к маленькому домику, укутанному снегом по самую крышу. Дверь подалась, протяжно скрипнув. Северина разочарованно вздохнула, когда отец опустил её на пол, но безропотно стащила шубу, повесила на крючок и просеменила к большой каменной печи – Марта уже расстелила ей постель на полатях. Даже не взглянув на лесенку сбоку, Северина подпрыгнула, подтянулась на руках и оказалась наверху.

– Сказку! – донёсся её требовательный голос.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – усмехнулся Сефар и сел на лавку, с огромным удовольствием прижавшись спиной к тёплому боку печи. – Я рассказывал тебе, почему наш остров иногда называют Островом Дракона?

– М-м… нет, – повертевшись, Северина устроилась под одеялом.

– Тогда слушай.

***

_Тысячи лет назад не было никакого острова, лишь холодное море катило к горизонту свои волны. Мир тогда был юн, прекрасен и полон силы, и эта-то сила привлекла к нему драконов. Они спустились со звёзд, чтобы завладеть ею и увеличить своё и без того ужасающее могущество. Конечно же, хранители нашего мира, серафимы, не позволили им этого, и завязалась долгая кровопролитная война._

_Самым сильным и страшным из драконов был их предводитель Раэш. Каждое крыло его закрывало полнеба, а огненный выдох мог обратить в пепел целый город. Всё живое бежало в ужасе, когда Раэш поднимался в небо, и пылающий взгляд его высматривал новую добычу. Сотни серафимов погибли от его огня и когтей, людей и эльфов же вовсе бессчётное число._

_Мария, предводительница серафимов, не могла допустить, чтобы её сёстры погибали напрасно. Она вызвала Раэша на поединок, и дракон в своей гордыне согласился. Долгой и кровопролитной была эта битва, так как противники оказались равны по силе и не желали уступать друг другу ни на земле, ни в воде, ни в небе. Множество раз день и ночь успели сменить друг друга прежде, чем дракон снизошёл заговорить с Марией._

_– Не думал, что найду в этом жалком мирке кого-то равного себе, – так сказал он. – Объясни, как это возможно? Откуда у существа размером едва ли с самый маленький мой коготь – такая сила? Почему множество подобных тебе я сметал с дороги лёгким движением хвоста, а с тобой не могу справиться?_

_– Ты уже сам ответил на свой вопрос, – улыбнулась Мария. – Моя сила в том, что ты считаешь слабостью. В том, что я мала по сравнению с тобой. В том, что те, кто были сметены тобой, и те, кто только ждут твоего прихода, надеются на то, что я смогу защитить их._

_Слова её заставили Раэша задуматься и отступить, потому что драконы не ведали ни сочувствия, ни милосердия, и обретение силы таким способом было для них странно и чуждо. Но всякая сила неудержимо манит их к себе, и забыть о том, что открыла ему предводительница серафимов, Раэш не мог. В конце концов, он сам пожелал новой встречи уже не для битвы, но для разговора, и поклялся, что не причинит вреда противнице. Мария охотно согласилась._

_Богатую дань взимал Раэш с тех земель, которые держал в страхе, и потому не поскупился для этой встречи – в три дня возвели посреди моря прекрасный чертог, золотом и самоцветами изукрасили его так, что даже кристальные башни серафимов померкли бы на фоне его великолепия, тончайшими коврами устлали полы, собрали яства со всех концов света. Весьма довольный, Раэш с нетерпением дождался свою гостью и сказал ей:_

_– Взгляни – всё это сделано лишь по слову моему. Разве не безгранична моя сила? Разве не больше она твоей?_

_– Да, сила твоя велика, – согласилась Мария. – Но всё же не безгранична, потому что держится лишь на страхе перед тобой. Никто не сделает для тебя подобного, если ты не прикажешь. Никто не сделает для тебя подобного, если ты перестанешь внушать страх._

_– Если все мои приказы исполняются, не всё ли равно, что я внушаю? – пренебрежительно фыркнул великий дракон._

_Мария лишь улыбнулась:_

_– Если многие вещи блестят, почему драконы всегда отдают предпочтение золоту?_

_И вновь Раэш не нашёлся, что ей ответить._

_Он улёгся на своё огромное ложе, подобрав крылья и хвост, и приказал:_

_– Ешь. Я знаю, что ваша раса способна существовать без пищи, как и мы, но способна и оценить её._

_– Мне приятна твоя забота, и я благодарна за неё, – поклонилась серафима._

_И они ели и пили, говорили о силе и слабости, о милосердии и жестокости, понимая друг друга намного лучше, чем каждый из них хотел бы признать. Лишь когда солнце ушло за окоём, Раэш поднялся и распахнул крылья, величественный – и торжествующий._

_– Я наблюдал за тобой долгое время, – произнёс он, прищурив пылающие глаза. – И вижу, что сила твоя впрямь велика, но слепа, коли ты доверяешь клятвам врага, и отнюдь не безгранична, коли тебе нечего противопоставить мне, кроме меча и слова. Я победил тебя, наивное существо, и твой мир будет принадлежать мне, потому что всё, что ты ела из моих угощений, было пропитано ядом, и ещё до того, как луна поднимется в зенит, ты умрёшь._

_– О нет, Раэш, никто не умрёт больше по твоей воле ни сегодня, ни впредь, – покачала головой Мария. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я не знала, к кому иду? Мы сразились по моим правилам, когда я вызвала тебя на поединок, и было бы неуважением с моей стороны отказаться сыграть по твоим. Но проигрывать я не собиралась._

_Она вскинула руку, и ослепительно вспыхнуло на её пальце кольцо Люмена, скованное из самого звёздного света. Сияющая вспышка очистила тело серафимы от яда, а потом поглотила целиком чертоги дракона и его самого, и непреодолимая слабость сковала его, заставив улечься у ног Марии. Ласково опустила ладонь серафима на его огромную морду и сказала:_

_– До тех пор, пока твоё сердце остаётся камнем, будешь ты спать и видеть сны о свете мудрости, о силе слабости – всём, что не можешь понять и принять. Долгим и тягостным будет твой сон, но когда ты проснёшься, я буду ждать, чтобы вновь говорить с тобой как друзья._

_И едва она сказала это, как утихло пламя во взоре Раэша, закрыл он глаза и больше уже не открывал их._

_Мария вернулась к сёстрам, оставив дракона посреди моря. Никто, кроме неё, не смог бы разбудить Раэша, и никто, кроме неё, не смог бы пробить броню его чешуи и пронзить сердце, а она наотрез отказалась сделать это. Драгоценный чертог погрузился под воду вместе со всеми сокровищами, но так велик был спящий дракон на своём ложе, что море не вместило его полностью. Долгие века прошли с тех пор, и волны укрыли землёй спину дракона, на той земле выросли сосны и ели, а гребень Раэша стал горной цепью, и снега легли на него, как одеяло. Так и спит он по сей день, и никто не знает, когда он проснётся._

***

Северина довольно вздохнула и покрепче укуталась в одеяло.

– А что стало с Марией? – зевнув, спросила она. – Она всё ещё ждёт, когда дракон проснётся? Почему предводительницей серафимов стала София, про которую обычно Марта рассказывает?

– Это уже совсем другая история, – шёпотом ответил Сефар. – И я обязательно расскажу тебе и её, но в другой раз. А теперь спи.

Северина натянула меховое одеяло по самый нос и послушно закрыла глаза. Тихое потрескивание углей превращалось в её воображении в шум морских волн, и уже в полусне девочке почудилось, что где-то далеко внизу, в темноте неясных ещё сновидений, кто-то огромный и горячий мерно дышит с ней в такт.


End file.
